Comment devenir un prof tyrannique en 10 leçons
by Lucretia Toc Septnet
Summary: Moi, Severus Snape, /diplômé du BESEET Brevet En Sadisme Et En Tyrannie/ vous invite à prendre connaissance de ce manuscrit rédigé par mon unique personne afin de diriger au mieux votre carrière de prof tyrannique.
1. Avertissement

A LIRE:

Bonjour! Alors avant que la moitié d'entre vous ne hurle au honteux plagiat de Crockford (ou moilaulau pour les PIens), je voulais dire que cette fic à bel et bien été écrite par moi (oui moilaulau c'est moi). Crockford est en fait ma cousine qui a gentiment accepté de publier ma fiction sur son profil parce que je ne pouvais pas m'inscrire sur ce site! Mais suite à ma récente inscription, nous avons décidé de muter cette fiction sous mon compte! Merci de votre compréhension et je tiens à préciser que si vous avez vu cette fic autre part que dans les cas cité ci-dessus, c'est bel et bien du plagiat donc merci de me prévenir! Bonne lecture à tous! N'oubliez pas de commenter!

* * *

Table des matières:

Avertissement  
1ere leçon : Le look  
2eme leçon : Le choix de la matière  
3eme leçon : Le sarcasme  
4eme leçon : Votre souffre-douleur  
5eme leçon : Avoir toujours raison !  
6eme leçon : Etre partial ça s'apprend…  
7eme leçon : …trouver vos chouchous, aussi.  
8eme leçon : L'art de lire le règlement.  
9eme leçon : Comment corriger vos interros  
10eme leçon : L'art des punitions  
Mot de la fin

Avertissement :

Cher apprenti(e) prof tyrannique, le guide que vous tenez entre vos mains ne doit IMPERATIVEMENT JAMAIS TOMBER ENTRE DES MAINS BIEN INTENTIONNEES (ex : votre directeur,ou pire vos élèves). Votre carrière en dépend !


	2. Leçon 1: Le look

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews! Voici la suite avec toutes mes excuses (j'étais sûre que mon prologue était bien court, je me suis en effet rendue compte que j'ai oublié une partie! Oups .). Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Note liminaire

Vous avez donc décidé de devenir un prof tyrannique, pour on ne sait quelles raisons obscures. Toujours est-il que vous avez choisi le bon livre.

Pendant ma carrière, j'ai vu défiler des centaines de cornichons -ce sera le nom de code des élèves tout au long de ce guide- certains étaient de véritables cucurbitacés de compétition, comme dirait ma collègue Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique.

Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner par ces élèves indisciplinés mais plutôt en profiter pour leur donner des retenues !

Bien, maintenant que vous savez toutes les choses importantes pour la lecture de mon livre, je vous laisse le découvrir…

Sadiquement vôtre,  
Severus Snape (ex-professeur de potion au collège Poudlard).

**

* * *

**

**Leçon 1 : Le look **"

Le plus important pour un prof tyrannique est le look. Un look bien étudié impressionnera vos cornichons et vous sera très utile pour asseoir votre réputation.

1. Les cheveux  
S'ils donnent l'air négligé c'est parfait.  
J'ai plusieurs solutions :  
-Soit vous ne vous les lavez plus (ou seulement pendant les grandes vacances).  
-Soit vous utilisez un sortilège peu connu mais très efficace : le sortilège des cheveux gras et emmêlés (un tour de baguette en disant « Melgranite ». Utilisez ce sort toutes les semaines et le tour est joué).

2. Les vêtements  
Plus ils sont sobres, plus vous intimiderez vos élèves (veillez à en acheter des identiques pour faire croire que vous ne vous êtes plus lavé et changé depuis quinze jours).

3. Le teint  
il y en a deux grands types, (mon préféré est le deuxième).  
-Teint Cireux : jaunâtre, de quoi bien dégoûter les cornichons les plus endurcis.  
-Teint Verdâtre : vous avez un air malade tout le temps (N.B : Sortez votre mouchoir fréquemment et n'oubliez pas de postillonner).

4. L'haleine  
Mangez une gousse d'ail tous les matins, effet garanti. Mettez vous derrière un élève afin qu'il redoute votre présence puis mimer de repartir et dès que vous percevez un soupir de soulagement, fondez sur lui telle une chauve-souris prenant bien soin d'orienter votre souffle…

5. Le saupoudrage de pellicules sur la copie des élèves  
Ce rite doit être sournoisement exécuté car le cornichon ne doit se rendre compte de l'état neigeux de sa copie qu'après votre départ.  
C'est un exemple mais vous pouvez laissez votre imagination trouver d'autres plans : par exemple, secouez votre tête avec _commisération_ en regardant la copie…

6. Le ton  
Cela dépend de la situation. Si vous venez juste de commencer à enseigner, les élèves ne vous écouteront pas et parleront pendant votre cours. Si c'est le cas, alors parlez à voix basse et la fois suivante, faites une interro surprise. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouté…

Si par contre votre classe, habituée à vos fréquentes retenues, ne dit rien, approchez-vous doucement de votre victime et hurlez dans ses oreilles. Au minimum, il sursautera et au maximum, lui aussi criera de peur et vous pourrez lui mettre une retenue sous le motif de_ « l'élève crie en classe »_.

7. Les dents  
Des dents sales répugnent aussi les élèves, mais pour votre santé, il vaut mieux les brosser tous les matins et soirs. Toutefois, vous pouvez manger des noix ou noisettes pour avoir des morceaux coincés entre les dents et les colorer un peu en noir.

8. Une démarche furtive  
Marchez sur la pointe des pieds (sans en avoir l'air) pour ne pas qu'on vous entende. Vous pourrez donc écouter les ragots d'élèves allant à votre cours…

9. Un regard « sous-les-cils »  
Regardez vos élèves par-dessous vos cils quand ils parlent pendant vos heures de cours, cela les terrifie.

10. L'imagination  
Vous pouvez trouver d'autres trucs pour être tyrannique. Entrainez vous quotidiennement : c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron…


	3. Leçon 2: Le choix de la matière

**Leçon 2 : Le choix de la matière**

Certaines matières conviennent mieux que d'autres pour le rôle de prof tyrannique. En effet, le Cours de Sortilèges par exemple est généralement associé à un petit bonhomme barbu et bienveillant. Tout le contraire de ce que vous voulez devenir !

Tout d'abord, il faut choisir une matière assez ennuyeuse (comme l'Histoire De La Magie) ou très compliquée (comme les Potions ou l'Arithmancie).  
Voici une liste de matières à enseigner et leurs avantages et inconvénients :

Les Potions : Matière très compliquée même si on explique bien! Alors, si vous ne faite aucun effort pour parler distinctement…

La Métamorphose : Si vous avez le look d'une dame qui a fini vieille fille, pourquoi pas ? Mais bon ce n'est pas parce qu'on est prof tyrannique, qu'on n'a pas une vie hors de l'école. Moi par exemple…

L'Histoire De La Magie : Si vous avez le don d'endormir vos élèves rien qu'en rentrant en classe, alors vous avez trouvé votre vocation. Parlez lentement et ar-ti-cu-lez bi-en, succès garanti !

La Divination : Pour enseigner cette matière, il faut une bonne dose d'imagination mais aussi savoir jouer la comédie. En effet, vous savez pertinemment que tout ce que vous voyez dans une boule de cristal est faux, donc ce que voient vos élèves aussi… Il y a malheureusement un petit bémol : les autres profs vous éviteront. Il n'y a pas de problème pour les asociaux; mais pour les autres, que vos collègues vous prennent pour des fous, ce n'est pas génial.

L'Astronomie : Pas vraiment adaptée, il n'est pas rare que des élèves s'endorment pendant vos cours. Vous pouvez leur mettre des retenues mais à la longue…

La DCLFDM : Si vous avez une voix d'outre-tombe, cette matière est pour vous ! Ex. : Vous annoncez que les inferis sont des morts « vivants » et tout ça de votre voix la plus grave et d'un regard dévisageant la classe, leur donnant l'impression que vous allez leur sauter dessus (N.B : Pensez à vous entrainer devant le miroir avant le cours).

Les Sortilèges : Si dans tout ce chapitre, il y a bien une matière à éviter, c'est celle-là. La plupart des sorts que vous enseignez sont amusants, ce qu'il faut **ABSOLUMENT** éviter. Vous n'êtes pas un clown, bon sang !

L'Etude Des Moldus (EDM): VOUS ETES FOU ???!!!! Non mais !!! Et moi qui pensais vous avoir mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Vous êtes pire que mes élèves !!! D'ailleurs si vous en êtes un… **SORTEZ IMEDIATEMENT DE CE LIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Créatures : Vive les hippogriffes, les loups-garous, les vampires-**EN TRAVAUX PRATIQUES**, bien sûr. Faites seulement attention que le Ministère de la Magie ne vienne mettre son gros nez dans vos affaires !

Botanique : L'avantage est que votre look est toujours crado (cf. : Leçon 1). Par contre cette matière passionne grand nombre d'élèves (au contraire des potions). cependant, vous pourrez vous débarrasser de certains cornichons en feignant croire les trouver au dessus de la moyenne de classe, ET en leur confiant une plante TRES dangereuse.


	4. Leçon 3: Le sarcasme

Coucou, désolée qu'il n'y aie pas eu de mot de remerciement au début du dernier chapitre mais je vous jure que je l'ai fait! ou mon Lord i (pour comprendre, il faut lire mon O.S.) a juste foiré a ce moment-là. Bref, je le fais pour les deux fois! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews (je ne pense pas avoir de rewieweurs anonymes donc normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde). Ps.: ce chapitre est un peu particulier, si vous n'aimez pas, promis c'est le premier et dernier de cette forme ;) Bonne lecture!

**"Leçon 3 : Le sarcasme**"

C'est une matière impossible à apprendre. Ainsi je vous ferai juste faire un petit test pour voir si vous êtes sarcastique ou non. Après il va falloir s'exercer encore et encore !

Pour certains c'est un don inné, alors que pour d'autres il faut des années et des années de pratique pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant.

Voici quelques signes qui montrent que vous êtes un sarcastique de nature :

A. Quand vous étiez petit :  
1. Vous vous moquiez des autres.  
2. Les autres se moquaient de vous.  
3. Vous vous promeniez avec votre peluche Bisounours tout le temps.

B. La pire blague que vous ayez faite :  
1. Vous avez renversé votre jus d'orange sur le doudou d'un ennemi.  
2. Vous avez vomi sur votre copain (ah non, ça ce n'était pas fait exprès, paraît-il).  
3. La blague ? Vous ne vous en rappelez plus ! Mais par contre, vous vous souvenez avoir fait punir votre « ami » à votre place.

C. Votre devise c'est :  
1. Souriez, la vie vous sourira.  
2. Diviser pour mieux régner.  
3. Le meilleur ? C'est moâ !

D. Quand vous souriez… :  
1. Les gens s'écartent de vous d'un air « qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là » sur le visage.  
2. Les autres baissent le regard.  
3. Les filles s'évanouissent.

E. Un élève est renvoyé… :  
1. YES ! Une copie de moins à corriger.  
2. Pauvre petit chou !  
3. Ah bon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué !!!

F. Un élève vous dit SVP… vous pensez qu'il vous dit :  
1. Sadique Vieux Prof.  
2. Sexy Vaniteux Prof.  
3. S'il Vous Plait, bien sûr !

G. Deux élèves parlent en classe :  
1. Chouette ! Ils se remettent en ordre !  
2. Ils vont arrêter de critiquer mon cours !  
3. Une retenue ! Et de une !

H. Comment (en) faire baver (à) vos élèves en classe :  
1. Ca servirait à quoi ?  
2. En leur faisant faire un truc très compliqué.  
3. Rien quand me voyant, voyons !

Vous pouvez compter vos points…

* * *

**A. **1=5points  
2=3 points  
3=0 point

**B.** 1=3 points  
2=0 point  
3=5 points

**C.** 1=0 point  
2=5 points  
3=3 points

**D.** 1=0 point  
2=5 points  
3=3 points

**E.** 1=5 points  
2=0 point  
3=3 points

**F.** 1=5 points  
2=3 points  
3=0 points

**G.** 1=0 point  
2=3 points  
3=5 points

**H.** 1=0 point  
2=5 points  
3=3 points

Entre **25** et **40** points : Vous êtes sarcastique de nature !

Entre **13** et **24** points : Encore quelques exercices et vous serez un vrai maitre dans le sarcasme (oui, oui, on a compris que vous étiez nombriliste !).

Entre **0** et **12** points : Euh, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et surtout ne désespérez pas, vous finirez bien par y arriver !


	5. Leçon 4: Votre souffre douleur

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les rewiews par manque de temps. Puis quand j'en ai eu, j'avais oublié à qui je n'avais pas répondu t_t. Bref, merci à tous (surtout à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu). Et merci aussi aux rewiews anonymes! Je vous préviens déjà que c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant les vacances (Eh oui, je commence les examens .)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**"Leçon 4 : Votre souffre-douleur**",

Ce chapitre sera divisé en 2 parties : la première c'est « Trouver votre souffre-douleur » et la deuxième « Comment le terroriser ».  
Trèves de bavardages : commençons tout de suite la première partie.

« Trouver votre souffre-douleur »

Il y a plusieurs sortes de souffre-douleurs mais nous ne parlerons que des quatre catégories les plus fréquentes :

- Les natures impressionnables  
- Les mauvais élèves  
- Les cornichons « soupe au lait »  
- Les surdoués

Pour chaque catégorie, vous pouvez vous doutez qu'il y a divers avantages et inconvénients à l'élection de chaque type de cornichons !

1. Les natures impressionnables

[Ce sont les plus réceptifs aux sarcasmes : il faut les choyer, les cultiver, les garder sous votre manche].

Ces personnes sont facilement influençables, vous pourrez donc jouer le « chaud-froid » avec eux. Je m'explique : commencez par mettre le cornichon en confiance. Approuvez son comportement, faites lui penser qu'il est votre chouchou. Et quand il est bien mis à l'aise, vous devenez froid et piquant avec lui. Dès que son attitude démontre sa terreur envers vous, vous redevenez le « gentil prof compréhensif » que vous étiez.

Vous pouvez bien sûr continuer ce petit jeu pendant un temps infini. Toutefois, veillez à se que votre souffre-douleur ne découvre pas le pot-au-rose si vous ne voulez pas qu'il finisse par aller en parler au directeur qui, par la suite, vous chauffera les oreilles.

2. Les mauvais élèves

[Cette catégorie d'élèves est la meilleure pour les débutants. En effet, ce sont ceux que vous êtes appelé à punir fréquemment, puisqu'ils n'ont aucunes compétences dans votre matière].

L'avantage est que, comme ils ne sont pas doués pour votre cours, vous pourrez les punir prétextant que c'est (je cite mes maitres à penser*) « pour les motiver à travailler ».

Si, à force de les martyriser, les cornichons se mettent à étudier et obtiennent de bons résultats, il devient urgent de falsifier leurs points. Ce n'est certes pas très catholique, toutefois, « la fin justifie les moyens ».

Malheureusement, il y a un (gros) inconvénient : si par malchance, votre directeur décide que vous devez lui donner des cours de rattrapages, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

En effet, vous ne pourrez plus dire qu'il ne travaille pas bien puisque vous êtes sensé lui faire rattraper le niveau de la classe. Donc, le barjot dirlo…euh… le directeur finira par se rendre compte de la falsification (tant pis pour lui, les délibés sont passées …).

*Franciscus Stembertus (1205-1400), Motivation, démotivation : comment élever vos cornichons, Verviers, éd. Balais magiques et sorcières en perdition, 1378.  
Thierry Le Greffier (1795-2008**), Sadique, méchant et cruel de A à Z, Wezet, éd Le chausson aux pommes, 1918.

**Eh oui, la méchanceté ça conserve !

3. Les cornichons « soupe au lait »

[Si vous choisissez cette catégorie, assurez-vous que vous resterez longtemps avec votre souffre-douleur car « il faut faire bouillir la bouilloire pour qu'elle explose ! »].

Quelques petites remarques désobligeantes sur leur travail et le tour est joué. Dès votre premier cours, le climat de la classe sera perturbé par les réactions épidermiques de ces cornichons.

Veillez à bien percevoir quelle attitude de votre part enclenche un comportement renfrogné ou colérique.

Un jour ou l'autre, poussez-le à bout : une explosion de colère de sa part vous permettra d'envisager des sanctions adéquates !

Votre élève vous haïra…

Punissez-le injustement et régulièrement. Il réagira. Vous pourrez ainsi tripler la punition.  
S'il ne sait pas pourquoi, il vous sera un jour reconnaissant. Mes maitres me l'ont suffisamment prouvé.

Voici un exemple : le cornichon, votre souffre-douleur, provoque un accident [exemple, potion, sortilège, …]. Vous le punissez. Se rebellant contre cette sanction, vous pourrez la lui augmenter (perte de points = rébellion = retenue(s)).

4. Les surdoués

[Ce sont les cornichons, qui quoique que vous fassiez, malgré vos efforts honorables pour les faire échouer, continuent à bien répondre et à avoir de bonnes notes. Bref, ils vous prouvent que vous risquez de tout rater].

Si vous aimez les défis, votre souffre-douleur devra être un surdoué ! Ces cornichons, en particulier, adorent travailler. Votre rôle sera donc de les dégoûter de votre matière(ou mieux, des études).

Comme vous vous en doutez, ce ne sera pas simple et même oserais-je dire, très compliqué. C'est pourquoi, vous devrez faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Même moi, expert en la matière, ai échoué une fois (il faut dire que son cas était déjà perdu depuis longtemps).  
Mais si vous réussissez, quelles satisfactions intimes et personnelles vous ressentirez !

« Comment le terroriser »

Maintenant que vous avez choisi votre catégorie, les choses sérieuses commencent. Dans cette deuxième partie, vous allez apprendre que, quelque soi la sorte de cornichons que vous avez sélectionnée, il n'y a que peu de différence avec les autres. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai mis QUE la généralité. A vous de modifier/agrémenter pour votre souffre-douleur personnel.

Il y a plusieurs critères pour les terroriser :

D'abord, le look mais je ne vous apprends rien (pour ceux qui auraient oublié, au lieu de sortir votre rappeltout, vous devriez aller relire ce chapitre !).

Ensuite, la façon d'être. En effet, si vous arrivez dans la salle de classe en trébuchant sur votre robe, je peux vous dire que c'est raté ! Par contre, jetant un regard glacial à toute la classe, vous arrêtant particulièrement si votre (vos, si vous êtes gourmand) souffre-douleur(s), vous ferez « un tabac ».

Enfin, un endroit adéquat : un cachot, une salle de torture, ou même une salle de classe terrifient certains types d'élèves. Veillez à bien le décorer pour ajouter un soupçon de glauque à votre décor.

Maintenant que vous avez passé ces deux étapes sans trop de casse, il ne vous reste qu'une chose, néanmoins primordiale, à peaufiner : l'art de la soupe aux cornichons.

Voici donc, en exclusivité, la recette de cette merveilleuse soupe :

Ingrédients :  
-une classe pleine de cornichons  
-un prof  
-et quelques épices : la tyrannie, la cruauté et le sadisme.

Prenez une grande classe. Dedans, mettez-y des cornichons et un prof (tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal).  
Tournez sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour que la tension monte.  
Une fois que de la fumée sort des oreilles du prof, faites lui avaler les épices.  
Si ce dernier distribue des retenues, vous pouvez boire la soupe.  
Si par contre, il devient plus gentil qu'avant, jetez vite cette soupe et ne la BUVEZ SURTOUT PAS, il n'y a pas d'antidote !


	6. Leçon 5: Avoir toujours raison

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ont été vos exam's? Moi, j'ai tout réussi... **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris et/ou (barrez la mention inutile ^^) mis dans leur alert ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, parce que moi, c'est vraiment pas mon préféré ! Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires, même les menaces de mort XD **

**Et si des personnes ont des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en sachant qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire le chapitre sur le thème des punitions (plus qu'un ouf !). A bon entendeur... Bonne lecture et bonne vacances !**

**"**_**Leçon 5 : Avoir toujours raison !**_**"**

Les cornichons sont des êtres fainéants que vous ne devez pas chercher à comprendre. Par contre, vous pouvez utiliser cette faiblesse contre eux.

Racontez leur n'importe quoi, ils vous croiront et ne se donneront pas la peine de vérifier la véracité de vos propos ! (N.B. : Veillez toutefois à ne pas avoir de surdoués dans votre classe !). Et donc, quand ils passeront leur BUSE, persuadés de savoir la réponse-ayant étudié votre cours jusqu'aux moindres détails- ils échoueront lamentablement !

Eh oui ! VOUS avez toujours raison même en disant la pire des conneries !  
Je crois que vous avez acquis les bases. Passons donc aux choses sérieuses : il y a plusieurs facteurs décisifs qui feront que vous ayez toujours raison.

- La mauvaise foi : Cette qualité (je n'ai pas peur d'utilisé ce mot) est sine qua non ! Surtout si, au beau milieu de l'exposé de votre argument « imparable » vous vous rendez compte que vous avez faux sur toute la ligne ! Dans ces cas extrêmes, la meilleure solution étant l'attaque, n'hésitez pas à en faire preuve…

- La surdité : … Pardon ?... Je n'ai pas compris… La mauvaise foi n'est pas quoi ? Pas une qualité ? Bien sur que si ! De même que la surdité qui vous évitera quelques situations délicates. Que voulez-vous, avec l'âge…

- L'entêtement : Il parait qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je suis tout à fait d'accord à une petite différence près : cette règle ne s'applique que pour les autres ! Comme vous avez toujours[en gras] raison, il est normal que ceux qui s'opposent à vous finissent par changer d'avis. Dans le cas contraire, un petit sort de silence et ce sera vite réglé…

- La tyrannie : Si, par chance, la personne avec qui vous avez un léger désaccord est une personne facilement influençable (cf. : leçon 4), vous pourrez lui faire peur et ainsi connaitre l'issue du débat ; vous aviez encore raison (N.B. : N'essayez cette attrape que si vous êtes sûr [gras] que votre adversaire est bien de nature impressionnable).

-La composition de mots : Veillez à utiliser cet art que si vous êtes sûr de le faire correctement (autrement dit, entrainez-vous avant !). Votre adversaire ne comprendra pas la moitié de ce que vous dites. Donc, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à vos paroles, vous avez le temps de penser à votre argument suivant ! Voici un exemple de composition de mots : lesnoitop est lamatière avec le plus de cornichonspasintélligenté morveux.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il y a trois façons « courantes » de composer des mots : 1. Le méli-mélo (lesnoitop ou les potions, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris).  
2. La « bête » composition (lamatière, il suffit pour votre adversaire de décomposer vos mots).  
3. Les nouveaux adjectif (cornichonspasintélligenté, no comment).

!Veillez à bien métriser ces points, si vous voulez avoir toujours raison. Petit conseil de prof : ne vous attaquez jamais à quelqu'un de plus fort que vous, votre réputation partirait en miettes et toutes vos années d'efforts seraient gâchées !

Il y a parfois, je l'avoue, des cas extrêmes où vous ne pouvez vous tirez d'affaires qu'en admettant votre erreur. Si cela arrive, faites-le ! Je vous entends d'ici dire que vous ne vous soumettrez jamais. Je suis fier de vous !

Il y a trois cas de figure :

-Soit c'est un(e) élève surdouée qui vous a piégé : mettez-lui une retenue et faites en sorte que cela ne s'ébruite pas en tyrannisant encore plus ses camarades qui lui feront porter le chapeau de leur malheur.

-Ou alors votre collègue détesté(e) en plein milieu de la salle des profs : n'étant pas très sociable, vous êtes sûr que les personnes présentes auront vite fait de raconter votre déconvenue à ceux qui ont, malheureusement ou heureusement selon le point de vue-raté le spectacle ! Une seule solution s'impose, ridiculisez votre collègue en parlant-sans le faire exprès- d'un de ses souvenirs d'enfance qu'il ou elle voulait à tout prix cacher. Certes, votre déconvenue sera relatée mais moins que celle de ce dernier.

-Il ne nous reste plus que le pire, j'ai nommé, votre directeur : là aucun moyen de rattraper le coup ! Priez pour que personne ne soit présent et que votre supérieur déteste l'alcool ainsi que sa manie de délier les langues !

C'est pourquoi, il est grand temps que vous vous créiez un chaleureux appartement avec de quoi nourrir un régiment. Au cas où vous devriez vous enfermer pendant quelques semaines, le temps que les rumeurs sur le sadique professeur qui s'est fait piéger par telle ou telle personne disparaissent !


	7. Leçon 6: Etre partial ça s'apprend

**Blabla inutile **(chut, fallait pas le dire)** de l'auteur: **

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont été assez courageuse pour me mettre une review (les autres, n'hésitez pas je ne mords pas ^^). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (perso, je viens de le relire et je le trouve vachement nul T_T Donc j'accepte volontiers les tomates... _)*Platch* _ Euh vous pouvez quand même lire le chapitre avant, hein XD Bonne lecture (et bonne rentrée des classes pour tous nos écoliers _*Platch*_ Ouais, moi non plus j'ai pas envie T_T) Gros bisous, tout le monde !

_*Platch* _pour ceux qui se le demande, c'est un bruit de tomates écrasées. Oui je sais, j'imite bien XD

* * *

**"**_** Leçon 6 : Etre partial ça s'apprend... **_**"**_  
_  
Vous pensez peut-être que vous connaissez la définition de partial. Laissez-moi-vous détromper.

Voici celle que tout le monde connait :  
« Disposition à favoriser une personne, une opinion plutôt qu'une autre, préférence marquée à son égard et contraire à la justice ».

Et voici la mienne :  
« Disposition à favoriser une personne, une opinion plutôt qu'une autre, opportunisme marqué à son égard (pour fin personnelle) et contraire à la justice ».

Pas grande différence me direz-vous ! Et pourtant…

Bien, après ce petit intermède, reprenons notre sujet. Pour pouvoir être partial, il vous faut impérativement un souffre-douleur (que vous avez normalement choisi depuis la leçon 4. Comment ? Ce n'est pas encore fait ? **Dépêchez-vous **!) et un chouchou (comment le choisir fera partie du chapitre suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas…).

Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné- ne me dites pas le contraire- il y a plusieurs façons de désavantager ou avantager quelqu'un. Vous pouvez, par exemple, permettre à votre chouchou d'être dispensé de devoir alors qu'il n'a même pas réussi le sort demandé. Ou alors, lui donner la permission de dormir sur le banc en classe (le bal jusque 4 h du matin c'est fatigant !).

Par contre, votre souffre-douleur paraissait heureux en classe. Une petite punition et son sourire deviendra bien vite une grimace…  
Autre exemple : Ce n'est pas bien d'être essoufflé après avoir couru dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en cours. La retenue au motif de « respire trop fort en classe donc déconcentre ses camarades » sera peut-être accepté par votre directeur. Qui sait ?

Il y a cependant des exceptions. Dans certain cas, l'impartialité sera de mise. Enfin, l'impartialité est une façon de parler. Je nommerais plutôt ça de la partialité implicite. En effet, pendant les délibés, vous ne pouvez décemment pas privilégier un élève plutôt qu'un autre sans que vos supérieurs ne vous le fassent remarquer !

Faites donc cela dans la finesse en trouvant des arguments certes illusoires mais qui feront quand même pencher la balance en sa faveur. Après tout, vous avez toujours raison n'est-ce pas ? Attention, ne vous méprenez pas ! Si vous intervenez en faveur d'un élève, c'est juste parce que vous ne voulez pas le garder une année de plus !

Eh oui, quel métier de masochiste ! Vous gardez les mauvais élèves (ceux dont vous ne voulez absolument pas une année de plus au risque de finir à Azkaban pour meurtre) et vous laissez filer les bons (qui ne vous dérangent pas trop tant qu'ils restent silencieux dans un coin).

C'est un cas très présent dans les délibérations, ne vous faites pas piéger !

La moitié de vos collègues sont pour qu'un élève-très mauvais - passe. L'autre moitié veut qu'il passe s'il réussit des examens de repêche. Vous êtes le seul qui peut faire pencher la balance car vous n'avez pas voté. Soyez malin, faites-le passer (même si vous le détestez) ça vous évitera de faire un 2ème examen qu'il ratera de toute façon !

Voilà, la partialité n'a plus de secret pour vous ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'appliquer ! Je vous dirais bien que je plains vos cornichons mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille juste : entrainez-vous bien !

* * *

Je vous avais prévénu qu'il était nul et en plus il est court T_T Bref, j'attends vos tomates...


	8. Leçon 7: trouver vos chouchous aussi

**Blabla de l'auteuse :**

**Coucou ! Après un chapitre désastreux (même si toutes vos review me disent le contraire. - **D'ailleurs, vous êtes vraiment adorable ! Ca m'a remonté tout de suite le moral :D - **), voici mon préféré. Autant à l'écriture que pour le résultat. J'espère que se sera pareil pour vous ! Bonne lecture ! (Et bonne rentrée à tous les cornichons dont je fais parti !) Enormes bisous à tous !**

**"**_**Leçon 7 : ...trouver vos chouchous aussi.**_**"**

Pendant votre carrière, il vous faudra-pour être partial- quelques pigeons à qui vous ferez croire qu'ils sont vos chouchous. Bien sûr, ce choix ne sera pas anodin. Il déterminera peut-être le fait que vous serez peut-être choisi comme directeur plus tard.

Il y a donc plusieurs critères qui font qu'un élève en vaut mieux qu'un autre dans votre choix :

-Ses parents : Ses géniteurs sont-ils influents ? (oui, vous n'avez décemment pas envie de rester prof toute votre vie ! Je suis sûr que vous ne diriez pas non pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie…).

-Ses résultats : A-t-il d'assez bonnes notes pour pouvoir chanter ses louanges ? (Veuillez comprendre : plus de la moyenne de classe, c'est-à-dire 4/20 à peu de chose près. Ensuite à vous d'augmenter ses points au gré de vos humeur).

-Sa sociabilité : Est-il aimé par ses camarades ? Si la réponse est non, il fera un merveilleux chouchou. Vous ferez d'une pierre deux coups : il sera encore plus détesté !

-Ses amis : Si vous le pouvez, prenez comme élève « favori » un ami de votre souffre-douleur. Vous lui rendrez un grand service ! Il pourra voir si leur amitié est à toutes épreuves ! (Si malheureusement c'est le cas, retournez toute l'école contre eux. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne vous embêteront plus l'année suivante).

- …

Parmi votre classe, prenez l'élève qui a le plus de critères intéressants ! Vous pouvez maintenant l'avantager (cf. : leçon 6). N'oubliez pas que, si votre chouchou vous tape sur les nerfs, il est très facile d'en changer et de le faire passer au rang très envié (ton ironique, j'espère que vous aviez compris) de souffre-douleur.

Malheureusement ce vieux Merlin a jugé que les cornichons n'étaient pas encore une épreuve assez dure pour les pauvres profs. Il a donc décidé de rajouter :

Des cas spéciaux : - les enfants des collègues

Si vous avez la malchance d'avoir un fils ou une fille de prof dans votre classe. Trois choix s'offre à vous :

1. Soit vous détestez votre collègue et donc vous vous vengez sur son petit caramel mou.

2. Soit en parfait fayot vous en faites votre chouchou tant que le père ou la mère du cornichon se plie à vos désirs.

3. Soit vous l'ignorez (Attention : ne vous méprenez pas, l'ignorer signifie faire comme si il n'existait pas, donc veuillez pardonner la méprise de votre directeur (ce vieux fou), vous avez bel et bien 23 élèves dans votre classe et non 24 !).

-Le fils du directeur(ou petit-fils car tout le monde sait que les dirlos sont des vieux croutons).Il y a trois catégories :

1. Les rapporteurs : Désolé de vous le dire mais dans cette classe, vous DEVEZ enlever le « tyrannique » du titre de professeur. Sous peine d'une fin de carrière précoce !

2. Les fils à papa : Prenez le comme chouchou tout en faisant attention à choisir comme souffre-douleur un de ses ennemis !

3. Les timides : Ceux qui ne veulent surtout pas aller se plaindre car ils ne veulent pas être pris pour une balance par ses condisciples. Donnez vous en à cœur joie : faites lui payer toutes les fois où son patriarche s'est moqué de vous (tout en lui donnant des points au dessus de la moyenne pour ne pas que le dirlo se doute de quelque chose).

-Autres…

A vous de décider !


	9. Leçon 8: L'art de lire le règlement

**Note importante concernant le chapitre:**

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre tardait à arriver. J'ai pourtant une bonne excuse (comment ça les bonnes excuses n'existent pas ?). Ce chapitre a d'abord été écrit sur Word, avec une magnifique **mise en page **et tout, et tout. **Sauf que , n'a pas de magnifique mise en page ! **Donc, ce chapitre donne beaucoup mieux en version originale (avec les jolies **notations en rouge de Severus Snape)**. Ces fameuses notations sont donc remplacées par de l'**italique (qui est beaucoup moins classe). **

**Note moins importante que vous pouvez lire si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire (**comme moi qui est sensée étudier...**):**

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos ajouts aux favoris ou alerts, ça fait plaisir ! Merci aussi, à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews (et je ne vais pas vous demander d'en mettre parce que ce serait manquer de respect à toutes ces magnifiques fics que j'ai lu sans reviewer!). Enormes bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**Ah, j'oubliais, je mes suis fait "critiquer (c'est positif, hein)" sur un autre site. Si ça vous intéresse, le site est là. N'hésitez pas à me dire si pour vous la note est juste ou non !** http : / critikators. xooit. com /t2205- Comment- devenir- un- prof- tyrannique- en- par- moilaulau. htm (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!)

**

* * *

****"****Leçon 8 : L'art de lire le règlement****"**

L'art de lire le règlement. Exercice facile me direz-vous. FAUX !

A moins que vous n'ayez le don inné de faire comprendre aux élèves de ne pas chahuter en cours par un simple regard, ce dont je doute (pas contre vous, bien sûr, mais les cornichons n'ont pas un QI assez élevé pour saisir le sens de ce message non verbal !).

Donc il vaut mieux bien lire cette leçon qui vous donnera des tuyaux simples mais efficaces ! Après cette mise en garde que vous avez tous bien compris, nous pouvons commencer avec un exemple (qui m'a été « gentiment » donné) à ne JAMAIS FAIRE ! :

**Aspect original** (attention certaines parties de cet exemple ne s'applique pas aux internats, comme Poudlard, Dumstrang, Salem …) :

Consignes générales

1. Dés la réception d'un travail coté, le répertoire doit être complété par l'élève et signé par les parents. En cas de non-respect de cette consigne, une note au journal sera indiquée et/ou des points seront retirés.

2. En cas d'absence, l'élève devra se remettre en ordre au même niveau que ses condisciples et ce, pour le cours suivant.

3. Les devoirs doivent être terminés et rendus à la date prévue par le professeur. Tout manquement entrainera l'échec.

4. L'élève ayant moins de 50% en fin de période sera sanctionné par une retenue.

5. L'élève qui se présentera au cours sans son matériel sera sanctionné d'un zéro pour cette leçon.

6. L'élève doit toujours avoir TOUT son cours avec lui.

7. L'élève sera prévenu largement à l'avance des fournitures à se procurer. Il est indispensable qu'il respect le timing prévu, tout manquement sera sanctionné.

JE M'ENGAGE A RESPECTER TOUTE CES CONSIGNES AFIN DE PROGRESSER ET D'ACQUERIR LES COMPETENCES PREVUES.

Signature de l'élève : Signature DES parents :

**Aspect après être passé entre mes mains** (niark niark, pardon je m'égare…) :

Consignes générales  
_Signifie qu'il peut y en avoir d'autres ! Or la_  
_précision est de mise. Pas pour vous ou les élèves (vous vous en fichez)_  
_mais pour le directeur qui ne manquera pas de _  
_vérifier !_

1. Dés la réception d'un travail côté, le répertoire doit être complété par l'élève et signé par les parents. En cas de non-respect de cette consigne, une note au journal sera indiquée et/ou des points seront retirés. *_ Ne donnez pas d'indication sur_  
_les punitions. L'imagination des_  
_cornichons est fertile. Laissez-les_  
_donc trembler !_

2. En cas d'absence, l'élève devra se remettre en ordre au même niveau que ses condisciples et ce, pour le cours suivant.

3. Les devoirs doivent être terminés et rendus à la date prévue par le professeur. Tout manquement entrainera l'échec.*

4. L'élève ayant moins de 50% en fin de période sera sanctionné par une retenue.*

5. L'élève qui se présentera au cours sans son matériel sera sanctionné d'un zéro pour cette leçon. *

6. L'élève doit toujours avoir TOUT son cours avec lui.  
_La personne sous-entend qu'elle a déjà eu le problème._  
_Mauvaise idée, le cornichon répètera le même schéma, juste_  
_pour vous embêter._

7. L'élève sera prévenu largement à l'avance des fournitures à se procurer. Il est indispensable qu'il respect le timing prévu, tout manquement sera sanctionné.

JE M'ENGAGE A RESPECTER TOUTE CES CONSIGNES AFIN DE PROGRESSER ET D'ACQUERIR LES COMPETENCES PREVUES.

_Ne demandez surtout pas d'accepter le règlement à vos élèves. Ces ânes seraient capables de refuser !_

Signature de l'élève :

_Donnez cette responsabilité à vos cornichons signifierait que vous le mettez sur le même pied que leurs parents (c'est une bêtise à ne pas commettre!). _

Signature DES parents :

_A ne faire sous aucun prétexte, déjà un c'est dangereux (car il ou elle pourrait aller rouspéter chez le directeur pour ce règlement trop sévère) **mais alors les DEUX** !_

Reprenons tous les points :  
-Précision  
-Laisser imaginer = concis  
-Pas de gros nez de parents dans vos affaires = pas de signature  
-Pas d'avis d'élèves = pas de signature et pas d'engagement  
-Pas de consignes par rapport à votre expérience = trop dangereux, pourrait se répéter

La formule parfaite sera donc dite (ou hurlée pour qu'on comprenne bien) oralement (pas de preuves écrites) et sera laconique (pour que même les petites mémoires retiennent).

Voici quelques exemples :

- Tout ce qui n'est pas autorisé est interdit !

- Si vous ne savez pas ce qui n'est pas autorisé, je peux toujours vous donner une retenue et là, vous le saurez !

- Et pour les petits malins qui n'aiment pas les interdictions : vous avez le droit de vous taire et d'écouter !


	10. Leçon 9: Comment corriger vos interros

Hello, les gens !

*se cache pour éviter les tomates* Oui, je sais mon absence à été très looooooongue ! Je suis absolument désolée ! En plus j'avais dit que je posterais vite, oui je sais que c'est raté! Mais pour me faire pardonner je poste **2 chapitres ! **Elle est pas belle, la vie ? Je suis pardonnée ? Bref mis à part ça, je **remercie vraiment** les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews/ajouté aux alertes/ajouté aux favoris/ et même moi dans leur auteur préféré (barré la/les mention(s) inutile(s)). **Et je préviens d'avance que je ne répondrais pas aux reviews car la cornichonne que je suis, est en examen (d'ailleurs je devrais peut-être aller étudier math, moi). **Néanmoins elle seront accueillies avec plaisir quand j'aurais fini ma session!

Enormes bisoux à tous et bonne merd* pour vos examens (pour ceux qui en ont) comme on dit chez moi !

* * *

Leçon 9 : Comment corriger vos interros

Voici le chapitre le plus amusant et le plus simple de toutes les leçons. Voici quelques idées amusantes mais je le répète et le re-répète ceci ne sont QUE des exemples ! En effet, si après avoir lu ce livre, de nouvelles méthodes d'enseignement vous viennent en tête n'hésitez pas : vous pouvez les tester ou m'envoyer un hibou et je pourrai vous dire si celles-ci sont réellement adaptées à nos cornichons. (Severus Snape 1 impasse du Tilleul 8905 LONDRES).

1. Vos élèves vous « pilent » pour que vous rendiez une copie. Malheureusement vous ne pouvez leur donner, celle-ci ayant été mordillée par les rats après un séjour de quelques semaines/mois dans votre cave … Plusieurs options s'offrent à vous : Soit vous leur laissez découvrir leurs points au bulletin (ne leur gâchons pas la surprise… !). Soit vous dites les points oralement et faites d'une pierre deux coups en ridiculisant publiquement ceux qui ont des mauvais points.

2. Donnez, au début du trimestre, quelques bonnes notes à vos cornichons et puis gardez leurs interros jusqu'au certificat. Ces pigeons croiront qu'ils ont des bons points alors qu'en fait, leurs notes sont catastrophiques ! C'est gagné ! Veillez toutefois à ne pas les retrouver l'année suivante.

3. Expliquez votre cours le moins possible à vos élèves (Si vous n'expliquez rien, le directeur le remarquera!). Puis quelques jours plus tard (comme ça la plupart auront oublié le peu que vous avez dit) faites une interro et interrogez sur un maximum de choses qu'ils n'ont pas apprises. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir des échecs, même chez les meilleurs.

4. Rendez à vos élèves leur copie dégueulasse (Ex. : un chewing-gum collé derrière celle-ci). Faites cela dans la finesse, pas sur toutes les copies mais 2, 3 c'est bien. Puis comme on dit, « chacun son tour… ».

5. Pour que vos élèves ne sachent pas corriger les fautes qu'ils ont commises dans leur interro, mettez des codes dans la marge (Ex. : un poisson pour une faute d'orthographe, une tête de mort pour un oubli, …).

6. L'escalier : Prenez votre tas de correction. Mettez vous dans la cage d'escalier et lancez les feuilles en l'air. Quand une feuille retombe sur la première marche, le cornichon a 1 sur 10. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dixième marche. Malheureusement dans ma chambre, il n'y en a que six ! J'ai bien dû faire avec !

7. La variante de l'escalier : Faites pareil que le point six (pas besoin de marche). Si c'est face, indiquez 0. Si c'est pile 5 ou 6 suivant votre humeur (Rem. : Commencez par ôter la copie de votre chouchou ! Et n'oubliez pas les négatifs pour votre souffre-douleur…).

N.B : N'oubliez surtout pas de regarder le nom de l'élève avant de corriger sa copie ! Vous pourrez ainsi rajouter quelques points à votre chouchou. Gardez cependant à l'esprit que votre « élève favori » n'est rien d'autre qu'un cornichon comme les autres et qu'il est très facile d'en changer.

8. Pour tous les presbytes (les personnes qui ne voient pas de près), n'oubliez pas de prendre votre rendez-vous annuel chez l'ophtalmomage APRES les examens de juin. _Illisible = 0_ est votre adage…

9. Si, après tous ces bons conseils, vous avez toujours des difficultés à évaluer « correctement » les copies de vos cornichons, n'hésitez pas à acquérir un

« pendule-à-compétences-et-à-points-pour-professeurs-désespérés » certifié par Paul le poulpe (animagus d'origine allemande bien connu chez les sorciers qui est devenu célèbre chez les moldus grâce à la coupe de Voute-balle 2010).

10. Et si vous n'êtes VRAIMENT PAS doué dans la correction des copies, alors contentez-vous de faire des interrogations orales en ridiculisant vos élèves ! Qui battra MON record (7 élèves sur 12) de cornichons en pleurs à la fin d'un cours ?

Après la théorie, la pratique ! Amusez-vous bien…


	11. Leçon 10: L'art des punitions

N'avez vous pas oublier de lire le chapitre précédant ? Si c'est le cas, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA? Ce manuel doit être lu jusque dans ces moindres détails pour pouvoir l'appliquer !

Sinon je fais une énorme dédicace à cmoa ! Merci beaucoup pour ton idée qui a été très utile !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Leçon 10 : L'art des punitions

« Le système de l'individualisation » de la connerie me direz-vous. Oui, mais il peut vous servir quand vous donnerez une punition à un élève. Vous n'allez pas faire étudier votre cours à un premier de classe. Ce ne serait plus une punition mais une simple révision.

Je viens d'aborder ici, le problème n°1 : la première de classe (renommée par mes soins : la première crasse). Non contente de vous enquiquiner en vous donnant les bonnes réponses en cours, il est pratiquement impossible de lui donner une retenue qui lui passerait l'envie de recommencer à vous embêter.

J'ai dit pratiquement ! Après avoir passé quelques nuits de méditation sur le problème (et quelques heures d'énervement en classe…), il m'est apparu une solution. Balancer l'élève en question par la fenêtre !

Vous m'avez cru n'est-ce pas ? Je rigolais, bien entendu ! Quoique…

Le cas n°2 problématique est, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le premier de classe. Certes moins exaspérant que son homologue féminin (il ne vous montre l'étendue de son savoir qu'aux interros), il représente quand même un obstacle au non-développement des cervelles des cornichons. En aidant ses camarades, il provoque une remontée des moyennes de la classe totalement inadmissible.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est à vous de trouver comment mettre en état de nuire ces cerveaux ambulants. Bien sûr ce sont des cas extrêmes, la plupart de vos élèves sont normalement constitués, et donc… de vrais cornichons !

Vous pourrez donc leur donner la punition de votre choix qui devra quand même remplir certains critères si vous ne voulez pas avoir votre directeur sur le dos après avoir, _malencontreusement_ estropié un de vos cornichons.

Voici 3 conseils avisés pour concocter une bonne punition :

1. **La punition ne sera jamais TROP dangereuse. **Veuillez traduire par « tant qu'il n'y a pas de mort, faites ce que vous voulez ! ».

2. **Vos retenues devront toujours se passer le dimanche soir.** Surtout si vous avez cours avec le cornichon dont il est question en première heure le lundi. Vous l'aurez tellement épuisé que ses chances de ne pas s'endormir à votre cours seront quasi nulles ! J'appelle cette technique : « deux retenues pour le prix d'une ».

3. **Soyez sadique ! **Si vous leur donnez des lignes à copier, assurez-vous de jeter les feuilles sous leurs yeux sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si la punition a bien été effectuée. Puis, un jour, vérifiez ! Dans 90% des cas, la punition sera mal effectuée puisque, soit disant, vous ne regardez pas. Vous faites d'une pierre deux coups, le cornichon aura une deuxième retenue et surtout vous l'empêcherez de copuler avec l'idiote qui lui a dit votre tactique du « jetage de feuilles ». Tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter que naisse la deuxième génération de vos propres élèves !

Vous en savez maintenant l'essentiel, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à trouver un cornichon à mettre en retenue. Vu la capacité de leur cerveau, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Non ?


	12. Mot de la fin

**Mot de la fin :**

Et voilà, nous arrivons déjà à la fin de mon livre. Vous avez appris tout ce que vous deviez savoir sur « Comment devenir un prof tyrannique ».

J'espère que vous avez bien tout retenu et que vous êtes déjà pris comme professeur dans une école.

Comment ? Qu'ouï-je ! Vous n'avez pas encore cherché ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici ? Allez-y immédiatement et n'oubliez pas: **les élèves doivent souffrir !**

Pour les autres, pensez à m'envoyer des hiboux sur ce que vous avez expérimenté en classe (oui, il faut bien rire de temps en temps).

Mais, j'y pense, il y a encore une chose que je souhaiterais vous demander. Etes-vous masochiste ? Oui ? Je m'en serais douté, après tout, vous envisagez une carrière dans l'enseignement !

Vous êtes surement lassé d'entendre un vieux prof sadique narrer avec mélancolie ses faits d'arme. Je vais donc faire court. Voici la dernière chose que je voudrais vous dire avant que vous ne refermiez ce livre et partiez vers de nouvelles aventures :

Un énorme merci à vous. Je vous souhaite une longue et sadique carrière de prof tyrannique. Surtout n'oubliez pas une chose : vous devez être sadique, méchant et cruel ! En un mot, un prof inoubliable !

Sévérus Snape, qui peut **enfin** prendre sa retraite en sachant que sa succession est en bonne voie !

* * *

Voili, Voulou la fin de cette fiction *sèche une larme* J'ai passé de très bons moments à écrire (et j'espère que vous, à lire), à recevoir les commentaires ! Voilà pourquoi je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit une review, aidé dans l'écriture, inspiré... Merci aussi à mon professeur préféré pour qui j'ai écrit cette fiction.

La fin est courte mais je ne la changerait pas parce que c'est la premier chapitre que j'ai écrit, il y a de cela 2 ans et demi ! Le temps est passé vite... Bonne continuation à tous, Joyeux Noël et Bnne Année 2011 !

Ainsi ce tourne la dernier page du livre...

Lucretia T. S.


End file.
